Love Boat Disaster
by nemo91591
Summary: Kyohei and Sunako are stranded on a row boat in the middle of the ocean with nothing more than two wooden paddles, a cooler containing one last sacred beer, and a box of matches. What'll happen between the two? Romance or catastrophe? Review please! Thnx!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Wallflower, nor do I own the characters. This is my first fanfic, so please review, thank you, hope you enjoy.

**Situation:** Kyohei and Sunako are stranded on a row boat in the middle of the ocean with nothing more than two wooden paddles, a cooler containing one last sacred beer, and a box of matches. It is, luckily, the middle of summer, so they will not freeze to death. However, it is also the hottest week of the summer with temperatures ranging from 98 to 105 degrees Fahrenheit.

Hiding in the corner, Sunako held her black cloak closely to her body. Even though she could feel the sun's striking rays blazing across the little skin she did dare to show, she did not have the confidence to take off the security of her cloak. It had served as a protection for all those months she had spent living with the wretched creatures. Yes wretched, she did not even bother to call them dazzling or beautiful anymore, not after what they had done to her; they surely were wretched, especially the one sitting across from her, Kyohei. Just the mentioning of his name made disgusting goose bumps swarm across her arm like an infectious disease. Of all the creatures, he was the one she could not stand, could not tolerate, the one that had most definitely been the devil's spawn in disguise.

It had all began that morning, when Kyohei had barged into her room screaming the word bored over and over again like a whiney baby. All the other creatures, Yuki, Ranmaru, and Takenaga had occupied themselves with some type of summer activity. Whether it was a job, a college class, or even just an art camp, they had all found something to do, except Kyohei. And of all people, Sunako just had to be stuck with the one person that annoyed her the most. She had been doing fine on her own; she loved the idea of having the entire house to herself, but she knew that that would never happen with a lazy bum like, you know who, slumping around all day. It didn't bother her too greatly that she had to share her sacred summer sanctuary with him, but it was just the fact that he would never leave her alone that pissed her off so much.

"Sunako," Kyohei called her name before slamming her door open without even knocking, "I'm bored."

Sunako flew behind her T.V., and then lifted her eyes just high enough to see him, "Go away you creature of the light, you're bothering me. Didn't I just cook for you?"

"I'm not hungry anymore, I'm just bored. I…can I…" He started to ask, but didn't finish.

_I can't believe I'm so bored that I'd actually come to Sunako. I must be desperate. Damn, what the hell is wrong with me? Why would I want to hang out with a freaky girl who's risen from the dead? What am I doing here? Geez, all this sun must be getting to my head, I'll just leave. _

"Never mind," Kyohei said, brushing away his disturbing thoughts, "Just make sure you don't forget to make my lunch."

She didn't reply, just glared and growled at the same time. If it weren't for how many times Sunako had already done that to Kyohei, he would have without doubt been scared out of his mind.

Just as he began closing the door, he remembered something, "Oh yeah, make fried shrimp tonight."

"We don't have any shrimp left." She answered, barely over a whisper, while still hiding behind the T.V.

"Can't you buy some?"

"All the markets are closed today, its Labor Day."

_Damn, I want shrimp. If we don't have shrimp then what are we going to eat? All we have left is left over rice and ramen noodles. There's no way I'm going to eat that, I've been eating that for days, all because those stupid bastards have been waking up so early and hogging all of the food Sunako makes. I have to eat fried shrimp no matter what, but if all the markets are closed, how am I going to get it? Hmmm…let me think, maybe, maybe we could get it ourselves, fresh. Aaah, I know I'll make Sunako go fishing in the ocean for some shrimp…haha, that'll be a good sight to see. Let's see how she survives in that heat, she'll die for sure. Besides, it's about time I get my revenge on her. She's always kicking and beating me, and nobody ever says a word, well this time there's no one here to side with her. _

"Hey Sunako, wanna go fishing?" Kyohei asked as casually as he could, trying not to sound suspicious.

"No." She replied instantly, her voice unwavering.

"Let's go fishing." He argued back, not willing to give up.

"No." Sunako repeated firmly.

"If you go fishing with me then I'll buy you a month's worth of ice cream." Kyohei bargained with a thin malicious smile that covered half of his face.

"You lie," She stated, not believing his offer, "You're broke, that's why you stay home all day."

Hitting Kyohei right in his weak spot, he didn't respond right away. She was right, he was broke, and he didn't have a job. He didn't want to get one, he had given up on that aspiration long ago when all of his bosses, both boys and girls, had mentally and physically sexually harassed him. It was already enough to put up with that kind of stuff in school, so he didn't need it outside of school too. Being broke wasn't exactly a good thing, rather it was a really bad thing, but Kyohei himself had already gone through so much worse, which meant that not having money wasn't as bad as it seemed, just as long as he got his fried shrimp that is.

"P-pl…" Kyouhei started to beg, but couldn't manage to get the word out, "P-p-please!" He finally spat to the ground.

Sunako was quiet for a moment.

_He seems desperate, maybe I should give in…nah, psht like I care if he gets his fried shrimp or not, that's his problem. He can suffer once in a while can't he? Look at how much I have to suffer through, putting up with him all day long. This is just revenge, it's only fair. _

"No." She said again.

"I'll be your servant for a month." He said quickly, hoping that this would be enough to convince her.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Kyohei grinned without any sincerity.

_No, like I'd actually be your servant. It's obvious I'm lying, but if you believe me then you're an idiot, haha, I'll bet you'll believe me. This'll be fun. I can't wait to see the angry look on your face when I finish eating my fried shrimp and you get left with nothing because there's no way I'd work for you. _

She thought for a second, weighing her options, and then with a quick glance at Kyohei, she nodded, "Okay, fine."

With a cooler in one hand, and a life jacket in the other, Kyohei made his way to the back of the house, where, to Sunako's surprise, an old worn out row boat sat. It was not anywhere close to perfect condition, but it was still good enough to be used, and for their purposes that was all that mattered.

Kyohei nudged Sunako in the shoulder, making spidery shivers run up her spine, "What?" She scowled at him, already irritated that she had been forced to come out here in the first place.

"You carry the boat." He ordered.

"Why should I?" She questioned incredulously, her eyes widening at the boat, she still wasn't strong enough to look at Kyohei directly, "You're the one who wanted to do this, so you should carry it."

"No, after this I'm going to have to be your servant for a month, so just carry the boat." Kyohei reasoned, thinking that he had won, but he could never win against Sunako.

_Stupid idiot, I know you're not going to actually keep your promise and be my servant for month. No way in hell would that ever happen, who do you think you're messing with? I've been living with you for more than a year; I know what goes through that stupid head of yours. I only agreed to this so that you'd stop bothering me. Sigh, I guess I'll just have to use force to get you to carry the dumb boat. _

Jumping through the air like a warrior of the night, Sunako flew over Kyohei's head, and with one extended leg, knocked him to the ground with her leaping kick. He had not, but any means, expected her to abruptly attack him like that, but because of how much he had underestimated Sunako, he had always inevitably lost to her. Now lying on the ground with a bloody lip, Kyohei groaned in pain. For a minute, he stayed on the ground immobile, his body had suddenly become numb in every limb, and his heart beat had unpredictably sped to a rhythm he could not keep up with. After a few seconds of grunting and rolling, he managed to pull himself up into a sitting position.

"Fine, I'll carry it." Kyohei admitted defeat.

Sunako didn't say anything.

_You better carry it, or else you can forget even getting ramen noodles to eat tonight. _

They were standing in front of the vast ocean. It was beautiful beyond compare; the way the waves rippled alongside the wind and the way the hum of the water brushed against the shore, there were no words that could describe how the open sea looked in that instant. Sunako stood at the edge of the ocean, her toes scarcely sinking in water, while Kyohei trudged in front of her with the weight of the boat crushing on his back. Together they stared out into the horizon, neither of them speaking, until Kyohei broke the placid silence by slamming their boat onto the ground.

"Wanna help me push this into the water?" He asked over his shoulder.

Sunako with her head wrapped in a black scarf, didn't move, "Do it yourself, you're strong."

"Fine." He mumbled under his breath, vexed.

It was true, he was strong, and he didn't need Sunako's help either, because within two seconds, he had already successfully shoved the boat into the water.

"Hey Sunako, come on, are you going to get on?" Kyohei waved his hand, beckoning for her to get on the boat, as he himself climbed inside.

Slowly, she edged towards the boat carefully with caution, as if expecting it to attack her, and then with little baby steps made her way past the miniature waves that splashed at her feet, and into the boat. But by the time she had gotten on, nearly half of her dress had been drenched in salt water, all because Kyohei had refused to help her up, even when he had known that she was wearing a long skirt. And therefore she had had no choice but to climb up on her own, which had taken her a lot longer than it would have taken if Kyohei had just lent her a hand.

Sunako curled up into a crowded corner, while Kyohei rowed the boat on his own. He had tried to force Sunako to help him paddle, but by the way she had glowered at him with luminescent fire burning eyes, he could tell that she was not to be messed with. So in conclusion, he had ended up with the task of moving the boat to the desired destination in complete solitude. And while he paddled mindlessly to the middle of the desolate sea, Sunako stared at him with resentment.

_Kyohei, oh how much I'd love to drown you right now. Do you know how much fun it'd be to collect your dead corpse and add it to my stunning collection? You'd fit in just perfectly, with your sculptured muscles and all. Too bad that'd upset Aunty if I did that to you. Oh well, watching you paddle like a slave is good enough for now. Hahaha, look at all that sweat dripping from your forehead, so pathetic. _

As Kyohei paddled without direction, he glanced out of the corner of his eye in order to watch Sunako discreetly. She was still staring at him, but her expression had somehow changed into one that made her look like she was laughing with herself, it was scary. No really, it was scary, even Kyohei had to look away.

_What the hell are you laughing at you scary witch? Thinking about blood and gore again, geez, there's no way this woman can be a lady, how can she even be human? She has to be an alien or something. Poor girl, she's never going to get anywhere in life like that, maybe if she becomes a professional assassin she will, but the scary thing is, that might actually happen. Tremble, man I don't wanna think about that woman anymore._

They had been wandering in the boundless sea for more than two hours, and because the two of them had both been too caught up in their own scrutinizing fantasies, neither of them had bothered to pay attention to the time or location, until now. Sunako swiftly broke away from her thoughts, as she gazed out into the deep ocean. She could no longer see the thin shore line, only endless amounts of blue. Within a few minutes of thinking and processing, she started to comprehend what was going on. She was in a broken down row boat with a snoring idiot, which could only mean one thing, they were stranded, and not just in some little pond, but in the middle of the Pacific ocean. Suddenly, trickling panic began to creep up her back like a small line of spiders bouncing across her skin. Her face drained into a ghostly white, while the dark of her eyes lapsed into blank worry. And as Sunako fought back the tremulous terror in her mind, Kyouhei sat on the other side of the boat sleeping carelessly.

_Damn it, what has that stupid idiot gotten me into now? How could he be so dumb as to get us stranded in the middle of the ocean? I swear there must be something wrong with his brain, it's either filled with rocks or fried shrimp, either way it makes him a brainless idiot. What are we going to do now? Sit out here and starve to our death? I haven't even finished the manga I've been reading yet! I still have a whole box of chocolate and ice cream sitting at home for me. I can't die! Okay calm down Sunako, let's think through this clearly. First I've got to wake up that idiot, maybe he'll think of something, although I highly doubt that, at most he'll probably just make the problem worst. _

And that is how they, Sunako and Kyohei, had ended up in such a desperate situation. Now Sunako, with her black cloak strapped tightly against her body, crawled to the other end of the boat where Kyohei sat with his legs propped up against the white cooler, and his arms dropped in the slowly rushing water. She gawked at him repulsively, as drool slid down the side of his mouth, while she picked up his loose flip flop and chucked it at his head.

"Ooow," Kyohei sat up, rubbing his forehead, "What the hell are you doing?"

Sunako draped her cloak over her face, so that only her two big eyes were showing, "We're stranded."

"Huh?"

"We're stranded, and it's all because of you." She accused, the center of her eyes sharpening into razor blades.

Kyohei spun around, "Shit…you're right. What are we going to do?"

"You're the one that got us in this mess, so you should be the one to solve it. How should I know what to do?" Sunako replied in a monotone voice, her gaze never moving from Kyohei.

"Okay, okay I'll think of something, what do we have on the boat?" He said more to himself than to Sunako.

_Shit, shit, shit, how did this happen? Now I'm never going to get my fried shrimp, there's no way she'll make it for me now, she'll probably just murder me and then fry me instead. Sob, I don't wanna die yet, not like that. I'd rather die out in the ocean than be murdered by Sunako, that's just too pathetic. I can't lose to her, okay I have to think of something. Well let's see, we have paddles, that won't help, unless I'm gunna paddle all the way back to shore, but…sob, I can't even see the shore anymore. Okay we have one can of beer left, and a box of matches. Hmmm…what the hell am I going to with a bottle of beer and a box of matches? Light the beer with a match and have a fire festival? Damn, I'm screwed; I should just accept my death. But, sob, sob, I didn't even get my fried shrimp. Wait! I've got it, that's just it. _

"Hey Sunako, I think I've got an idea." Kyohei started to say, excitement bubbling in his voice, "You know how ships in trouble always shoot up those SOS fireworks?"

She didn't say anything, just listened.

_Oh great, he's going to suggest something stupid like, "Let's light up the beer with the matches and send out an SOS signal, maybe someone will see us and save us." _

"Let's light up the beer with the matches and send out an SOS signal, maybe someone will see us and save us." He suggested with a smile, acting as if he had just come up with a genius plan.

_Oh my God, he actually said that. I always knew he was just a pretty boy with no brains, but this is just, this is just beyond my control. _

"No." She said immediately.

"Why not?" He complained, "We might actually get seen. Do you really want to die out here?"

"Do what you want, just don't do something stupid." Sunako answered curtly, as she crawled back into the safety of her corner.

"Okay, remember you said it, you said do what you want." Kyohei grinned foolishly like a little boy.

She rolled her eyes.

_Whatever, I don't care what he does. We're going to die anyways; actually dying wouldn't be that bad. If I could just get Kyohei to die first then maybe I'll get to see a real live corpse. Aaaah, that'd be so nice. But if he really does want to live, then he'd better not do that stupid plan of his. Yeah sure, it'll light up a gigantic fire and someone might see us, but it'll also burn down the boat, moron. Did he ever think of that?_

While Sunako was talking to herself, Kyohei had already begun to carry out his SOS plan, even though she had specifically told him not to do something stupid, but then again, she was right, sometimes his head just had nothing more than a pile of fried shrimp inside. Pulling out the last can of beer; Kyohei flipped off the tab, and then dumped all of the remaining alcohol across the bottom of the boat, while at the same time, taking out the last box of matches from his pocket. With a soft scrape, he lit the first match, and tossed it into the dripping beer.

"BOOM!" The beer exploded dramatically, as Kyohei jumped into Sunako's forbidden corner.

"AAAAAAH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, "Sunako help me!"

"Oh my God, you are really an idiot, Kyohei." She said to him, not one bit afraid of the scorching fire that was running towards her.

"What do we do?" He asked, his voice shaking with the tipping boat.

"We must sacrifice you."

"Huh?" Kyohei cocked his eyebrow to one side, "What the hell are you talking about?"

A kindling red emerged from beneath Sunako's pale white skin. Her eyes flashed a deep crimson, while her hair blew across her face like a black tornado. The blood in her veins had begun to sprint into a race of adrenaline. She was erupting with mixed feelings of anger, fury, and exhilaration. It was a dangerous combination because the aura around her had unknowingly become a murderous one. Even Kyohei knew that now was the time to run away as fast as possible.

"If we sacrifice you, then at least I'll be able to see you as a dead corpse before I die." She chuckled maliciously.

"H-hey, didn't you try to do this to me before?" He questioned nervously, his fingers dithering with every step he took backwards.

_This girl's crazy, I'm really going to die today. Yuki, Ranmaru, Takenaga, help me!_

Sunako took a step towards Kyohei.

"Hey why are you getting so close to me?" His voice shook, "Aren't you supposed to get a nose bleed or something?"

"Who said I'm going to look at you, I'll just…" She started to say but then stopped midway when she saw the fire behind Kyohei bursting into another explosion.

In an instant, without giving her actions a second thought, Sunako leapt towards Kyohei with all her strength, and then dove straight into the water as she wrapped him snugly in her arms. She had no idea what she was doing, but when she had seen that his life was in danger, she just had this sudden urge to save him. As much as he had always annoyed her, she just couldn't really stand seeing him die right before her eyes. Besides, if he had died right then, then his body wouldn't have been preserved anyways, it would've just withered up in ashes, what's the point of that, right?

"BOOM!" Came another explosion, one that was bigger than the last. This was the explosion that had blown up their boat entirely. But that wasn't the only explosion that had just occurred; there was also one more coming out of Sunako's nose.

By the time she had realized what she was doing, it was too late. Her covered virgin skin had been exposed to Kyohei's, she hated to say it, heavenly touch. Their body's had practically been laminated to one another's as they held onto each other for dear life. Sunako's face was smashed up against Kyohei's bare chest, while her arms were still, for some odd reason, clamped around his back. That was about as much as she could take before blood began spurting out of her nose like a volatile volcano.

Flooded in blood, Kyohei yanked Sunako off of him, "Hey this isn't the time to be doing that kind of thing; get a hold of yourself."

She didn't respond, rather she just kind of floated limply by his side unconscious.

Kyohei rubbed his forehead stressfully.

_Damn, what are we going to do now? Sunako's unconscious, our boat's completely destroyed, and we're still stranded in the middle of the ocean. But why the hell did she jump at me like that? Don't tell me…she was actually trying to save me? No way, that could never happen, she probably just slipped on her foot or something. Sigh, well let's look at the bright side, at least things can't get any worse…Wait, what's that? Why is there a pointy fin sticking up out of the water, don't tell me that's a…SHARK!_

"Shit, Sunako wake up we've got to swim away!" He slapped her face trying to wake her up, but failed miserably.

_Damn, I think I just pooped in my pants._


End file.
